Scarlet Testarossa
Scarlet Testarossa is one of the students in Daybrooke International school and known of her red hair and eyes and bad temper. Appearance Hair colour: Red Eye colour: Red Shirt: Uniform's vest, white inner shirt Skirt: Black Shoes: Black sneakers ETC: None Personality Tsundere (initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time), doesn't care what people says about her, lazy, and always happy. She was actually feminine and childish deep in herself, but she does not want to show it. She always laugh even if its not funny and also enjoys teasing others. She often hides her sadness behind her smile and laughter. Nobody knows what is she thinking, neither her friends and family since she also doesn't want to share it. She always act without thinking twice, causing conflicts with others. But on the other hand, she is courageous and willing to work hard for others. History Scarlet was born in a rich family that leads an underworld gang. Her biological father, was jailed and passed away from an illness. Her mother took care of her after that, teaching her martial arts, manners and many more. One night, her house was burnt down, hence leaving her and her brother as survivors. She then lives with her uncle, the Testarossa's family. Shortly after, she met a girl that was same age as her, Mika Kaede and became best friends. However, after a certain incident, Mika's whereabouts is unknown. A letter from Daybrooke came and was sponsoring her to go to the school, since her parent got other house in Connecticut, they decided to move there. She met Song Yu Tien when she was taking a walk around the train station after she arrived in Connecticut and take her home. Apparently, she is her new neighbour. Relations Mika Kaede Scarlet' childhood friend. a daughter of her father's friend. They were like sisters, until Mika's father died to save Scarlet from being hit by a car. Mika who knows Scarlet's history, blamed Scarlet for her father's death. One day, Mika betrayed Scarlet and attempted to get rid of her, but Scarlet managed to counter and runs. The next day, Mika moved from the school. Scarlet,f eeling disappointed, try to avoid the topic if any students talk about it. Present, Scarlet is avoiding herself from meeting Mika and slowly forgetting her. Meanwhile, she is being tracked by Mika... Nagi Zaruha A girl she met when she was 7 years old during the New Year Festival. Nagi was trying to catch last two goldfish at a fishing booth when Scarlet caught it first. She then give one of the goldfish to Nagi after seeing Nagi's dissappointed face. They starts to know each other and after that they never meet again. It is possible that Scarlet hardly remembers Nagi after that. After a few years, in Daybrooke, she met Nagi again and became her tag buddy that was always seen with her. Nagi and Scarlet always works together in 'solving some matters' in a rough way. With Nagi's katana, Satseki, and Scarlet's divider, they make a 'so-called-badass' duo. Other than that, their combination of their abilities to read people's mind and watching people's inner-self make them very good in communicating while fighting. When she saw Scarlet, she will do a flying kick at her, which Scarlet often dodges. Always attack with their combo kick and doing high-five at the end. Katsuragi Nanase Scarlet's lover, whom she called an idiot. Deep in her heart, she likes Katsu so much, but she denied it completely. Become highly annoyed when Katsu flirts with other girls but always tempted to ignore it. Blushes madly if Katsu ask about their relationship and if he trying to ask her for a date and trying to hide her face by walking away. Himeka Shikisha Scarlet's 'daughter' after Katsu propose her as a lover. Himeka starts calling her "mama" since then. Souri Haruka Scarlet's 'so-called' older brother, Sou-Aniki because they have the same hair color. Rex Edwyn (Ryden Alfred Edwyn) A person who is older that Scarlet and gives her the Hayley nickname, for Scarlet's hair colour reminded him of Hayley Williams. Scarlet considered Rex as older brother and a bully. Hito Shirezu Bully victim. Considered as younger brother. Minako Testarossa Scarlet's foster mother. A gentle and caring woman. But she can use some skills in defending. Alexander Testarossa Scarlet's foster father. A kind that always get worried for Scarlet. He somewhat acts like Maka's dad (Soul Eater) Minoru Neider / Testarossa Scarlet's younger brother. A kind of more mature than Scarlet. Alric Neider Scarlet's real father. Christabella Neider Scarlet's real mother. Facts *Often seen playing her red PSP. *Loves chocolate and Pocky, and always bring them in her pocket. *She got tons of 'children' after she became Katsu's girlfriend. *She likes to make jokes about killing people in the school. *Her childish side comes out when she met people with calm personality and when she saw things related to pandas. *She can read minds. *Somehow her relationship with Aruki Hatsushi is very cold *Has a bad temper. *She got many other chains with different diameter and length. *She can excel in all subjects especially Math and Geography. Bad in Chemistry. *With Scarlet excel in strength and Nagi in speed, they formed a very good combination of duo. * Her earring shape is square. Gallery Sukikirai.png|Scarlet and Katsu singing Suki Kirai Angels.png|Scarlet and Nagi as Panty and Stocking Scarlet and Nagi2.png|Scarlet and Nagi|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAee_0ogwsg&feature=youtu.be Scarlet Testarossa.png|Scarlet's new look. 11022517_1701544903406359_2111012854766713921_o.jpg|Scarlet and her friend Mika in their swimsuits Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:NamieyXcarletLaytis Category:Student Category:Characters Category:High School